A Warning Notification may be broadcast to a plurality of stations to provide information about an event that has occurred or will occur. For example, the Warning Notification may include notice of an imminent threat, a presidential alert, an amber alert, etc. The Warning Notification may also provide instructions to users of the stations so the users are aware of what is to be done. However, the stations are generally capable of receiving the Warning Notification only when there is a specific set of conditions running on the station at the time the Warning Notification is received. In general, if a station is not in a lower power state and performing nothing other than listening for a page (which is the format in which the Warning Notification is broadcast), it will be incapable of receiving the Warning Notification.